


The Lost Ribbon

by SoftAngelKisses



Series: Powerpufftober 2020 [4]
Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: F/M, Jokes, Kinda Cracky, Sad Blossom, Searching For The Red Silky Ribbon, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:54:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26829931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftAngelKisses/pseuds/SoftAngelKisses
Summary: Blossom can’t find her red ribbon anywhere! She searched high and low but couldn’t find it! Bubbles offers to help— and they end up finding it, but in someone else’s hands.
Relationships: Blossom Utonium & Bubbles Utonium, Blossom Utonium/Red Ribbon, Brick/Blossom Utonium, Bubbles Utonium & Everyone
Series: Powerpufftober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951639
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	The Lost Ribbon

**Author's Note:**

> I suppose I enjoy this one better than my other prompts. I had to add a smol Blossick moment in there, hahaha. My apologies for this being so so late! Aaaah— I hope you enjoy it anyway. :')

She searched high and low for her precious red ribbon, but it seemed nowhere to be found. 

“Ohh… where is it? Where is it?”

Blossom Utonium was shuffling through the shelves in her closet and looking inside drawers, pretty quickly too, but she couldn’t find the ribbon.

“Come on… it has to be here somewhere!!”

Under the bed, behind the bed, in the bedsheets? No— no— and no. UGH! Where is this damn ribbon?!

She was getting restless. School is going to start in one hour and she could not… find her precious… ribbon… and she was going to be late… 

“Maybe… maybe I should ask my sisters…” She rushed to the bedroom door, rushed down the stairs, and into the living room. Her sister, Buttercup Utonium, was just chilling on the couch watching TV. She went over to her and asked, “Buttercup, have you seen my red ribbon?”

Buttercup looked at her with an eyebrow raised. “Your ribbon? Uh… no, don’t think I have.” 

Well maybe Bubbles knows?

She also asked where Bubbles was and she ran straight outside. Buttercup was a bit put off on how… panicky she seemed. I guess that ribbon means a lot to her-

She found Bubbles in the backyard just laying there and she walked up to her and asked the same question. Bubbles frowned and shook her head. “No, I haven’t seen your ribbon. Where did you last have it?”

“I… I don’t know- I don’t remember I-“

“Hey wait- calm down Blossom-! You- you seem a little-“

“Panicky? Well.. yeah! I’m gonna be late for school if I don’t find my red ribbon!”

Bubbles sat up from her lying position. “Well… maybe you should go to school without it? You look really good without it.”

Blossom sighed. “Bubbles… you don’t understand… that ribbon is… it makes me stand out, ya know? It makes people think I’m a leader! Ya know? I just… I can’t go.. and … Professor gave me the ribbon… I can’t not wear it- it just wouldn’t feel right…”

Bubbles got up and walked to her, placing her hand on her shoulder. “Well I’ll help you find it.” Blossom smiled meekly. “Thank you.. Bubbles…” 

She nodded. “Okay! Let’s go! We got under an hour to find your precious red ribbon! Let’s start with places you were before you lost your ribbon!” 

-

After 30 minutes of searching, there was nothing… they couldn’t find it.

Blossom just stood there near the school doors with a huge frown on her face. Her long red locks now touch the disgusting ground. She comically sobbed while Bubbles rubbed her dear sister’s back. 

“Hey… it’s okay, Blossom… Like I said earlier, you look gorgeous without your bow.”

“But… but now my hair is touching the ground!!”

“Eh well… maybe you should cut your hair..?”

Blossom looked at her and furrowed her eyebrows. “But I like my long locks...makes me feel like Rapunzel! _Although I’m not a golden blonde like you…”_ Last part ended in a mumble.

“Ah well—“ she raised her hand to her hair ties. “You can use mine if you want—“

“No thanks… it doesn’t match with my red hair…”

Buttercup popped into the conversation. “What’s so special about that bow anyway?” Tears pricked her eyes and she looked at her other sister still slouched. “Now you know how important my ribbon is to me, Buttercup!”

“Oh hey, I see the boys!” Bubbles pointed in front of them. Both of them looked to see them walking towards them. Buttercup sighed and Blossom fixed her posture. Bubbles waved at them, grinning.

“Hey guys!” Boomer Jojo, the youngest of the Rowdyruff Boy trio shouted.

“Hey Boomer!!”

Brick noticed Blossom right away and called out her name, then began to dig in his pocket for something. “You left this in class yesterday and I wanted to give it back to you—“ he pulled out…

A red, silky ribbon. 

Blossom’s red, silky ribbon.

“But you left before I could.”

Blossom just stared wide-eyed at him before exploding with joy. “OHhhHh! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I was looking all over for that! Aaaugh— I could kiss you right now!”

An abrupt record stopping sound played… and all of them stared at Blossom like she had two heads. She paused for a moment before trying to defend herself. “Nya— I mean I COULD kiss you, but I don’t want to kiss you— bleh- yuck- hahahahahaaha.” 

…

…

“Oh. Don’t worry, I didn’t wanna kiss you either. Like, ew.” 

Legit a punch in the gut, for real. She swiped the ribbon from his hands, pulled her hair up in a ponytail, then grinned triumphantly. “Ah.. now my beautiful hair isn’t touching the ground!”

“Well- looks like you were able to get your ribbon after all!” Bubbles smiled. “Although, you also look pretty without it— like I said for the third time…!” Blossom gave her a thumbs up. “Maybe! But I prefer to keep my bow!”

“Yeah.. makes you look pretty hot.” Butch just had to say something didn’t he.

  
  


Aaaand cue the punch from Buttercup.

Boomer and Brick had to stifle their laughs, while Blossom scolded Buttercup for punching him and Bubbles just smiled.. smiled at them. Man… she loved them so much.


End file.
